


Baby...

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluff with Shizaya and M-preg Izaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my bad english..

Shizuo frowned a bit. He sat on the bed and watched sleeping Izaya. 

Well honestly.. He watched his big belly.

Shizuo hesitated, then put a hand on Izaya's belly. 

He wanted pull his hand back, when he felt a kick.

Shizuo blinked in surprise.

Another soft kick.

Shizuo smiled slightly.

"I saw it, Shizu-chan.." Izaya whispered.

Shizuo looked at him in surprise as pulled his hand back.

"Flea.."

"Shh, Shizu-chan.. I need calm to sleep. I can't sleep when you talking..  Or when you grope me." Izaya pouze then smiled.

Shizuo frowned at him. "I'll kill you when you'll give a birth." he growled.

"Aww but you don't want to make of my baby an orphan, right?"

"Well I'll care about him." Shizuo shrugged and stood up.

"Aww so you will care about our son?" Izaya asked with smile.

Shizuo growled something than walked away quickly. 

 


End file.
